No Name (For Now)
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: When Barriss commits suicide in her cell after the events of The Wrong Jedi, she is transported to a world where people can become creatures from an entirely different reality. Now, caught up in a war between four tribes of powerful entities, how will Barriss stay sane in such war torn conditions?
1. Chapter 1

_***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I don't own Chaotic either! If I did, then Barriss would never have betrayed the Jedi, and I would have taken steps to prevent Chaotic's untimely cancellation! The whole show would have been finished before it got taken off the air! And a lot more cards that were never released WOULD HAVE been released!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Maxxor attacks Takinom!" = Normal Speech

 _'Chaor attacks Pyrithion!' = Thoughts_

 **"Refrain of Denail, destroy her Mugic!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"May the Force be with you, little one." = Deity Speaking**

* * *

 _ **Attempted Suicide!**_

* * *

Sitting in her cell deep in the Republic prison, former Jedi Knight Barriss Offee sat in a fetal position on the hard, steel plate that was her bed. She knows that her time was coming, and not of natural causes either. She was given the death sentence due to her actions in committing a terrorist bombing on the Jedi temple, killing Letta, and framing her best friend Ahsoka Tano for the whole thing.

Now, Barriss meant every word of what she said in the Senate Court Room. The Jedi Order has indeed become a shadow of its former self. No longer were they an order of peacekeepers and healers of the sick. Now, they were nothing but military generals. Soldiers whose hearts have been tainted by violence, blood, war, death, and worse. She only regretted that she chose to frame Ahsoka for the whole thing and nearly got her killed. The Dark Side's pull on her mind was too strong at the time, and made her choose someone respected and well-liked in the Jedi order to take the fall. Unfortunately, that person just happened to be Ahsoka.

 _'Ahsoka… I am so sorry…! I never wanted any of this to happen to you! You deserve better than this!'_

Barriss is no fool. She knows that Ahsoka didn't rejoin the Jedi order, even though they offered to have her reinstated as a Knight rather than continue on as a Padawan. But Ahsoka didn't accept. The council didn't trust her, so how could she trust them not to do the same thing twice? So she left the order… for good.

Closing her eyes, Barriss knew exactly what she had to do to make amends and redeem her honor. Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out a small dagger that she managed to keep hidden and sneak past the guard. If she was going to die, she sure as hell wasn't going to give these fools of the Republic Senate the satisfaction of killing her themselves.

Taking the dagger, she slashed open the palm of her free hand and let the blood flow from the wound. She winced at the stinging feeling of her flesh being cut open, but felt satisfaction knowing that it would be used to show how serious she was about this whole mess. Good thing the walls of this cell are all white so her words when written in blood will show better.

Once a sufficient amount of blood had gathered onto her palm and was still flowing strong, she began to write on the wall what would be her last words.

' _To whomever it concerns (You may not see me anymore, but I'm looking at you, Jedi order and Republic senate.),'_

' _By the time you read this, I will have long since left this world for good. I know that after my actions regarding my dear friend, Ahsoka, and the order as a whole that I will not become one with the Force when I die. I have no illusions of being granted a second chance by you people. But I won't allow you to be the ones to end my life either! And so, I have killed myself and saved you all the trouble. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Why kill myself instead of facing my concequences like a true Jedi should?". Well, the answer is painfully obvious even to scum like Tarkin.'_

' _I am no longer a Jedi. I haven't been since I was given the death sentence by an easily corrupted senate that cares only for the progression of warfare and violence! The Jedi have fallen from the proud peacekeepers they once were, and I have no doubt in my mind that the Jedi of old are rolling around in their graves at what we all have become! In my eyes, it's too late for the Jedi Order to find redemption for their actions in revoking our peaceful ways and becoming nothing more than warmongering generals in a war that we should not even be participating in! Mace Windu, if you are reading this, you yourself said that the Jedi would help fight the Separatists, but we would not actively participate in a war that does not involve us.'_

' _Well, I guess you're as hypocritical as the rest of them!'_

' _All I have to say now is this. I sincerely apologize to Ahsoka Tano for everything that I have done to her. If I could go back in time and stop myself from doing all of those stupid things, I would! But I can't…'_

' _This is goodbye forever. As you Jedi say, may the Force be with you.'_

Barriss tried to hold back her tears as she finished writing it. Her suicide note.

She scoffed as she knew that nobody would bother reading a suicide note from a wanted criminal like herself. It's just a fact of life. People want to forget the people who were, in their eyes, the ones in the wrong. And in this case, it was her. Did she regret framing Ahsoka for the bombing of the temple and Letta's murder? Heck yeah.

But does she regret performing the terrorist bombing on the temple to prove her point in the first place? No. Not one bit.

Sighing as she tried to calm her nerves, Barriss took the dagger in both hands and pressed it hard against her throat. This is it. No turning back now. Closing her eyes as she prepared to lose her life, Barriss sent one last thought out into the Force. One that everyone on Coruscant, Force Sensitive or not, could easily feel and hear as clear as day.

' _I'm so sorry, Ahsoka… Please forgive me, and have fun in the next life when you cross over. Farewell… forever…'_

And with one swift slice, blood spewed out from the wound as Barriss dropped to the ground. The dagger clattered on the ground, sending drops of blood everywhere. As Barriss felt her life leave her, she smiled as she knew that at least this way, she could redeem some of her honor. Like those ancient warriors she once heard about. Samurai, she believed they were called.

This was it. No more pain. No more suffering. Just the release of life.

But before her vision went dark, Barriss could vaguely hear her name being called by someone strangely familiar. And a few seconds after… her whole world went black.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I know it's started out kinda dark here, but I felt like this story would be a nice way to transition from Calvin & Hobbes in Star Wars: The Clone Wars to An Arc Jinchuriki. I hope you guys like this idea for a reboot of my original story over on my other profile. It's over on my other profile called SaurusRock625, so go check that version out when you get the chance. But now, I have a few questions for everyone.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Should she survive her attempt at suicide, or should she die from it and be reborn?**_

 _ **2.) Which of the four tribes of Perim should Barriss ally herself with, and why do you think she should?**_

 _ **3.) What creature should be her signature creature?**_

4 _ **.) And finally, should she become an honorary member of the tribe she allies herself with?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You guys may have noticed that I changed this from a Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover to a Chaotic crossover. And I did this for two reasons.**_

 _ **1.) After rereading my original story of Star Wars: Duelist Kingdom Saga, I decided that it's fine the way it is and doesn't need rebooting.**_

 _ **2.) With the rather dark opening the story had, I figured it would be best to change one of the crossover categories. And Chaotic seemed the most appropriate to me.**_

 _ **But now that we have established that this story is going through several changes, I'll have some new questions for you to answer at the end of the chapter. So, without further ado, let's do this.**_

 _ ***I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I don't own Chaotic!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Antidaeon attacks Glektodd!" = Normal Speech

 _'Proboscar attacks Antidaeon!' = Thoughts_

 **"Song of Obstruction!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"May the Force be with you, little one." = Deity Speaking**

* * *

 ** _Council Meeting, Healing, And Truths Revealed!_**

* * *

 _ **Just Minutes Before Barriss' Suicide Attempt...**_

Luminara Unduli was walking through the corridors of the Republic prison on her way to see her fallen Padawan one last time. She knows that Barriss will be executed soon, and needs closure before this happens. She closed her eyes as memories of a bright youngling who only wanted to help people flashed before her eyes. She remembered how much Barriss had wanted to be a healer to help take away others' pain and prevent suffering.

When did it all change? When did Barriss' views suddenly change so drastically from what they once were? Have they always been this way? Or did they slowly change over the course of the war and she just didn't notice it? That second option seemed like the most likely answer, and with how many missions and battles they've been on, it's not impossible for her viewpoint to change so radically. Not to mention with all the bloodshed she's seen over the course of the war.

War… That word just seems so common to hear from her mouth, now that Luminara thinks about it. Have they really been fighting for so long that they've become nothing more than a tribe of battle hardened warriors rather than galactic keepers of the peace that would rarely draw a blade? The more she thinks about it, the more Luminara begins to think that Barriss is right.

' _And to think, it only took my own Padawan commiting a suicide bombing on the temple and framing her best friend for what happened for me to begin to doubt my own beliefs.'_ Luminara bitterly thought to herself.

So wrapped up in her thoughts was she, that she didn't even realize that she was walking right into someone else. At least, not until she actually bumped into the person and knocked them over.

"Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry, I was lost in thought!" Luminara apologized.

"No, it's quite alright. I wasn't watching where I was going." replied a familiar voice.

Luminara looked up and was quite shocked to see Ahsoka Tano, the Jedi Padawan who recently left the order for good, standing up and dusting herself off. Why is she here of all places? After what the girl's been through, one would think that she'd want to stay as far away from this place as possible.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" Luminara asked.

"Oh, hello… Master Luminara." Ahsoka said awkwardly. "I was just here to see Barriss one last time. Before she's… you know…"

"I can sympathize with you on that matter, young one. I truly can." Luminara said somberly. "I too am here to see her one last time so I can, hopefully, make amends with my former Padawan. If anything, we both need closure."

She and Ahsoka walked up to the front desk where Clone Captain Fox was currently sorting through some files on the different prisoners. And getting the final paperwork filled out for when Prisoner Offee was finally brought in to face the death penalty. Looking up from his work, he was met with a subtle glare from both Luminara and Anakin's former Padawan. No surprise there, considering his hasty commands and actions during the whole debacle.

Not a very professional way to handle things, now that he thinks about it. Even if he WAS under orders from Admiral Tarkin at the time.

"General Unduli. Miss Tano. What can I do for you?" he asked, trying to ignore the subtle glares.

"We are both here to visit one of your prisoners. Barriss Offee." Luminara said.

And her tone of voice may not have said it, but her eyes did. They said 'you better let us see her, or you'll regret ever being cloned!'. Naturally, after dealing with an angry Anakin Skywalker during Ahsoka's escape, he knew better than to argue with a Jedi.

"Well, normally prisoners who are scheduled for execution aren't allowed visitors. But considering that said prisoner is a former Jedi and a member of the Jedi order, along with a part timer,"

Ahsoka looked down slightly at the mention of her leaving the order. She still regrets her decision a little bit.

"I suppose an exception can be made." Fox said. "Come on through the doors and follow me."

The durasteel doors slid open allowing Luminara and Ahsoka to enter, and they began following the clone to Barriss' cell. But as they walked to the secluded cell all the way at the other side of the prison, both Force sensitives began to get an uneasy feeling through the Force.

"Master, there's something wrong here." Ahsoka said warily.

"Yes. I sense it too. Something has disturbed the Force here." Luminara replied. "And it's not us."

As they continued to make their way through the prison hallways, which Ahsoka now knows like the back of her hand, the uneasy feeling in the Force grew stronger. And the two ladies didn't like it one little bit.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Luminara uttered.

"You know, every time Obi-Wan says something like that, something bad DOES happen. So I think you just jinxed us." Ahsoka informed.

Unfortunately for Luminara, Ahsoka was proven right. They both froze as they felt a huge tremor through the Force filled with resentment, sadness, and deep regret. And they heard words too. And they sounded like they were coming from… Barriss?

' _I'm so sorry, Ahsoka… Please forgive me, and have fun in the next life when you cross over. Farewell… forever…'_

After that, there was pain in the Force. Unbelievable pain like someone had been slashed across the neck and left for dead. And they sensed it was coming from Barriss' cell. They quickly ran to the cell and saw a horrible sight that would surely haunt their memories forever.

Barriss was laying on the floor, blood gushing from a gaping wound in her neck. A dagger lay not far from her, the blade coated in her own blood. Luminara wasted no time in deactivating the ray shield that kept people in and out and rushed to her Padawan's side.

 **"BARRISS!"** screamed Ahsoka.

She too ran in and tried to stop the bleeding as best she could, but she's no healer. Fortunately for her, Luminara was there and quickly got to work using the Force to seal the wound enough so that Barriss wouldn't bleed out, but without immediate and proper medical attention, she would die no matter what.

"Don't just stand there, Trooper! I need medics here right now!" barked Luminara.

"Uh, uh, yes sir!" stuttered Fox.

He ran off to find any available medics and get them to this cell, all the while asking himself how the prisoner had managed to hide something like a dagger from them. Surely they would have found it when scanning her with a metal detector to find any hidden weapons.

As for Luminara and Ahsoka, they were doing their absolute best to try and keep Barriss alive. It wasn't going to be easy. She cut herself in her throat pretty deep, so it was taking all that Luminara had to keep her from dying of internal bleeding because of the laceration not being fully healed. She just didn't understand why she did this.

"Why, Barriss?! Why would you do this to yourself?!" Luminara asked, hoping that her Padawan may somehow answer her.

"Master," Ahsoka said, looking at the bloodied wall. "I think that THAT might answer your question."

Luminara glanced up while keeping her focus on keeping her young charge alive, and saw exactly what it was Ahsoka was talking about. It's a suicide note. One that was clearly written in blood instead of ink.

' _To whomever it concerns (You may not see me anymore, but I'm looking at you, Jedi order and Republic senate.),'_

' _By the time you read this, I will have long since left this world for good. I know that after my actions regarding my dear friend, Ahsoka, and the order as a whole that I will not become one with the Force when I die. I have no illusions of being granted a second chance by you people. But I won't allow you to be the ones to end my life either! And so, I have killed myself and saved you all the trouble. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Why kill myself instead of facing my consequences like a true Jedi should?". Well, the answer is painfully obvious even to scum like Tarkin.'_

Both Luminara and Ahsoka, despite the seriousness of this situation, had to bite back a snicker at that last line. It's true, Tarkin really is the scum of the Republican military. No matter how you sliced it, he was just that big of a filthy scumbag.

' _I am no longer a Jedi. I haven't been since I was given the death sentence by an easily corrupted senate that cares only for the progression of warfare and violence! The Jedi have fallen from the proud peacekeepers they once were, and I have no doubt in my mind that the Jedi of old are rolling around in their graves at what we all have become! In my eyes, it's too late for the Jedi Order to find redemption for their actions in revoking our peaceful ways and becoming nothing more than warmongering generals in a war that we should not even be participating in! Mace Windu, if you are reading this, you yourself said that the Jedi would help fight the Separatists, but we would not actively participate in a war that does not involve us.'_

' _Well, I guess you're as hypocritical as the rest of them!'_

' _All I have to say now is this. I sincerely apologize to Ahsoka Tano for everything that I have done to her. If I could go back in time and stop myself from doing all of those stupid things, I would! But I can't…'_

' _This is goodbye forever. As you Jedi say, may the Force be with you.'_

Now that they knew what it was that drove her to try and kill herself, both Luminara and Ahsoka felt even more sympathy for Barriss. Even if she did do some terrible things, she's just as much a victim of all of this as anyone else. Luminara growled as she was having trouble keeping her Padawan alive, and had only really made it this far due to sheer willpower.

 **"WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN MEDICS?!"** screamed Luminara.

Whoever it is that Fox is getting from the infirmary to help her wayward Padawan, they sure are awfully slow. Too slow for her liking, and she doesn't want to wait until her Padawan is dead before she can get the treatment she needs to save her life!

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Fox arrived with a small squad of Clone Medics, all with top notch medical supplies at the ready. Time to begin the operation.

* * *

 _ ***Three Days Later…***_

* * *

The entire Jedi council was gathered in person for the first time in a long time. They'd all been notified of former Padawan Offee's attempted suicide, and truth be told, many of them were quite concerned. They all knew from the reports that Barriss had been suffering from slight mental trauma due to the incident involving the Geonosian Brain Worms along with a bit of mental instability. That, coupled with all of the stress caused by the war, was a key part in her attack on the temple in the first place.

Ahsoka's trial was merely the straw that broke the Bantha's back, leading to Barriss' attempt at suicide. They've all read her note and had to agree that they had been hypocritical. Acting as military generals in this war even though Mace himself had said that the Jedi would not actively fight in it.

The door slid open to reveal a tired and sad Luminara walking in wearing bloodied medical gloves and looking like she's been to Hell and back. Which in this case, she very well might have been.

"How is she, Luminara?" Ki-Adi asked.

Luminara sighed through her nostrils as she tried to calm herself.

"It was touch and go for quite some time during the operation, Master Mundi. We had to resuscitate her three times during the whole thing, and there was some damage that was very hard to get at. She's resting now, but even if she recovers she might end up being mute for the rest of her life. The dagger she used to slit her throat caused near irreversible damage to her vocal cords." Luminara reported.

This news caused some of the more sympathetic members of the council like Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, and Plo-Koon to look down slightly. One's voice is a gift in life that is not so easily restored. Even the finest cybernetics can never truly restore one's voice.

"We're giving her several blood transfusions now to counter the blood loss, but she'll need to spend some time in a Bacta Tank afterwards." Luminara said, finishing her report.

"Hmmm… A dilemma, we now find ourselves in. Much pain and suffering, this war has caused. Both for those fighting, and those caught in it. Deep regret and sadness in Barriss, I sense. But the Dark Side… absent in the young one, it strangely is." Yoda said.

"But how is that possible?" Eeth Koth asked. "Last I checked, one does not simply release themselves from the grip of the Dark Side, no matter how strong in the Force they are."

"Perhaps she hadn't turned to the Dark Side after all. Maybe she was under some form of mind control." Obi-Wan suggested. "It wouldn't be the first time it was implemented."

Many members of the council nodded at that. They all remember the time the Separatist Parliament used a specially made necklace to control the leader of the Gun Guns and had them invade Naboo. It wasn't until Anakin confronted him and used the Force to yank the device from the Gun Gun ruler's neck that they found that out and made things right. Both with the Gun Guns, and the people of Naboo.

"While this is a possibility, it does not change the fact that Barriss has been given the death penalty. She can not get out of it by committing suicide." Mace said, ever the stoic and negative one.

Many a glare was thrown at the African Jedi Master for that comment, though most of them were subtle, but the one Mace flinched at was the one given by Luminara herself. It was a glare so icy cold it could freeze over the burning pits of Hell itself! Mace could swear he just saw his life flash before his eyes by looking directly into Luminara's!

"Don't ever, EVER! Talk about my daughter that way, Windu!" snarled Luminara.

Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heels and walked out of the Council Chambers and towards the Halls of Healing. Right now, Barriss needs her more than a bunch of stuffy old people who are too short-sighted to find any middleground. But once she left, a very shocked and very confused Shaak Ti spoke up.

"Did she just call former Padawan Offee her DAUGHTER?!"

* * *

 _ ***Later That Same Day…***_

* * *

 _Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only noise in the uncomfortably silent med bay room where a certain Mirialan former Padawan was floating in a bacta tank. She was clothed in a specialized wetsuit like the ones scuba divers wear, minus the mask. The bacta tank continuously pumped oxygen into the bacta itself so that the patient floating within could breathe, even without the use of an oxygen mask.

And Barriss needed to have her face free of an oxygen mask so that the bacta medical fluid could flow down her throat and help heal it from the inside. It's not a comfortable process, many clones and Jedi alike can attest to that. And when it's over, you're usually vomiting up a storm to get all the bacta out of your stomach and lungs. Watching her from the outside were Luminara, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda. All of them had varying looks on their faces as they monitored the teen floating within the bacta.

Luminara and Ahsoka were barely holding back their tears, Obi-Wan looked quite somber at the state of the young woman, and Yoda looked sad as well, if his drooping ears were any indication. On the outside, Mace looked as stoic as ever, but on the inside he felt quite torn. On one hand, Barriss had committed many crimes against the Republic AND her fellow Jedi. But on the other hand, she was still a young woman who had seen many horrors in this war. He's honestly surprised she hadn't decided to commit suicide just to end it all sooner.

Not to mention the news about Luminara's connection to Barriss in the first place. The fact that the older Mirialan woman is the one who gave birth to Barriss came as a shock to everyone on the council. Himself included. I mean, this is Luminara 'Live-By-The-Code' Unduli, for Force's sake!

"Very bleak for Barriss, things seem to be. Greatly disturbed around her, the Force does feel. More to all of this than meets the eye, there is." Yoda said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I still find it hard to believe that she would just try and kill herself like that. Then again, her note clearly stated why she did what she did." Obi-Wan commented.

Luminara didn't really pay any attention to what they were saying. She just walked forward and placed a hand on the glass of the Bacta Tank where her precious little one was healing. She hated seeing her in such a state. The last time she saw her like this was after that Spice delivery mission when those Geonosian Brain Worms had infected the clones aboard the ship along with Barriss herself. The poor girl was left comatose for a month and a half afterwards.

It was a scary time for both of them.

Surprisingly, it was Mace who walked up to Luminara and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the distraught Mirialan woman. He felt somewhat bad about what he said about Barriss in the council chambers, and how he had so little faith in her, and wanted to try to make things right.

"She'll pull through, Luminara. She's a strong and stubborn young woman." Mace said. "She gets that from your side of the family, after all."

He chuckled slightly as he remembered all of the similarities between master and Padawan. Honestly, it had been so blatantly obvious that the two of them were related. How did they all miss that all these years.

This did little to offer any comfort to Luminara, however. She was still very worried about her Padawan… no… worried about her daughter's well-being. If she had only been there for her as a mother, like she should have been, then maybe she could have prevented all of this. The bombing would never have taken place, Ahsoka would still be a Jedi, and Barriss wouldn't be floating inside a vat of medical fluid.

Suddenly, everything seemed to start going to hell. Barriss' heart rate began to drop at a rapid pace, showing that she was dying. Luminara finally started letting her tears fall as she started banging on the glass, hoping it would somehow help Barriss enough for her to fight back against the cold claws of death.

 **"NO! BARRISS! BARRISS, YOU CAN'T DIE!"** she screamed desperately.

But this seems like one battle Barriss just can't win.

Or is it…?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **First of all, I just want to thank God for giving me the words I needed to write such a long chapter for you all. It wasn't easy, but I managed because of his help. And now, we come to the questions. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What Perim tribe do you want Barriss to ally herself with in this story? OverWorld, UnderWorld, Mipedian, or Danian? (This story takes place BEFORE the M'arrillian Invasion.)**_

 _ **2.) Who do you want to be Barriss' signature creature? (Maxxor, Chaor, Heptadd, Lord Van Bloot, Prince Mudeenu, Queen Illexia, etcetera.)**_

 _ **3.) Should Barriss become an honorary member of the tribe she allies herself with?**_

 _ **4.) What should I do about Barriss' Lightsaber? Should I give her back her old one, or have her build a new one with unusual blades? (Like the white bladed Lightsabers Ahsoka uses in Rebels.)**_

 _ **5.) And finally, what should be the council's decision in regards to Barriss?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review and answer these questions. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
